


Efface

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [39]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Efface- to erase; to rub offPalpatine's first business once his empire was secured was to erase any and all records of the Jedi, making one Luke and Leia Skywalker's quest for information very difficult.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Efface

"There is nothing here!" Leiah exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, turning to the holo-image of her brother.

"There has to be something, there is no way the empire managed to erase thousands of generations of Jedi. Ben told me!" Luke countered.

Leiah shook her head. "No, I've looked everywhere. The remains of the Jedi Temple, the Senate Records, I even looked at some mechanical and medical records. There is truly nothing left that isn't Empirical Propaganda."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, Luke," Leiah interjected, taking a breath to calm herself down. "You should stop worrying about the past Jedi Order and focus on your own. Making sure that your academy stands the test of time."

Luke went thoughtfully silent. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Leiah said, crossing her arms.

Luke chuckled at his sister's antics. "Skywalker out."


End file.
